Rav Frostfury
"Fear the wolf! For his pack is never far away!" '' ''-Räv Wulfhart to Hjorleif Bjornsson. Räv Wulfhart is the Half-Vrykul Jarl of Skaliga. He has taken control of House Wulfhart and with the help of the Grand Alliance, has taken a large island off the coast of the Howling Fjord and the Grizzly Hills. He took the island by marching an army of Alteraci Warriors, lead by his new house, on one side and the Sons of Hodir on the other side of the island and killing the leader of the Winterskorn Clan that ruled it. He has united the Alteraci that followed him and remaining Winterskorn Vrykul, as well as some remaining Ice Giants, into the new Frostfury Clan. He rules his people from his fortress, Caer Snöfal. He is feared by his enemy's that know him as Räv the Ravenous, Brother of Giants. Appearance Bright Red hair is always braided and pulled back like traditional Vrykul hair. History Conceiving and Birth mother, Astrid had conceived him when she fell in love with a great Alteraci warrior named Dagur Wulfhart. Astrid found him hurt and alone, stumbling through the trees of Grizzly Hills. Dagur had been attacked by a pack of Dire Wolves while hunting and Astrid had a choice, kill him or become an outcast of her Clan and help him. Astrid decided to help him, her heart too big to kill a injured man, together they traveled through the woods until some Frostpaw Furbolg found them and took them back to their Tribe. They were taken in by the Frostpaw Tribe. Astrid and the Furbolg Shamans worked hard to heal Dagur. Over weeks his wounds healed and as his feelings for Astrid grew with every moment he spent with her. They fell in love and soon they had a baby on the way. The Winterskorn Clan found out about this and sent out hunters to track down Astrid and Dagur. Dagur found out about this and sent Astrid with a group of Furbolg out of the hills and to the Storm Peaks. Astrid and the Furbolg traveled for what felt like forever until they were finally walking through the great snowy passes of the Storm Peaks when suddenly a Magnataur attacked and killed the Furbolg. Astrid was about to be killed when a Ice Giants came storming to the rescue and killed the Magnataur, the Giants then took Astrid back to Dun Niffelem. She was taken in by the Sons of Hodir and not soon after gave birth to the twins, Räv and Sayj Wulfhart. Early Life of the Fox Early life for Räv was hard. He was born into the blazing cold of the Storm Peaks. The Ice Giants quickly helped Astrid carve out a home in the mountain side within Dun Niffelem, where she made a home for her children and herself. When Räv reached the age of seven, he and his sister Sayj would run around Dun Niffelem, playing with the massive worgs and learning from their Giant friends. They were told to never leave the protective walls and that nothing good awaited them out there until they came of age. Over the years Räv was taught how to speak Titan and Vrykul. When he turned twelve he received his Vrykul band from his mother, meaning that he was now a man and that he could start his real training. His mother died not long after he became a man and it was a dark time for him. The Giants felt this and taught him what they could and when they could not teach him anymore, they sent him away to the Frostborn to learn from them. The Frostborn taught him how to speak Dwarven and how to fight with swords, bows, spears and axes. He lived with his sister in the Frostborn city for two years before he was sent to the Grizzly Hills by King Jokkum to be trained by the Frostpaw Tribe in the ways of the Shaman. He was split from Sayj, who was brought back to Dun Niffelem. More Coming Soon! ((Ulfhednar)) Personality Coming Soon. Possessions Staff of Hodir Räv was given the Staff of Hodir by Hodir himself in his Vrykul form, Horid. The staff is a mark of title that he is the Champion of Hodir. The staff helps Räv connect to the ice, snow and water elements quicker. Fire and Ice Räv carries with him an Ancient Alteraci sword and axe, Eld och Is. Eld means Fire in Vrykul and Is means Ice. Both weapons were forged in the Alterac Mountains during the Troll Wars. Dagger and Hatchet Along with Eld och Is, Räv has with him at all times a dagger and hatchet that are strapped to his belt. Arm Band Wears a Vrykul arm ring, showing that he is of a clan. He received this arm band from King Jokkum when he came of age. Drinking Horn Always has a drinking horn tied to his belt. He never goes anywhere without it. Beliefs Räv is a strong believer in the Northern Pantheon. But that belief is burned deep in his heart because he has met Hodir in person, as Horid. Horid granted him the Staff of Hodir and named him his champion. Räv will do anything to protect the Pantheon from non-believers and will never abandon the nine virtues. He is a master of the shamanistic arts, as it is the only way he can contact the Pantheon. Pets, Mounts and Companions Räv always has a faithful animal/beast at his side when he is out in the wilds of Azeroth and even at home. Pets Snö * Gender: Male * Age: 5 * Size: As big as a small horse * Eye Color: Blue * Fur Color: White/Grey Snö meaning Snow in Vrykul, is the oldest of Räv's wolves. He is the Alpha Wolf of all Direwolves on the island of Ard Skaliga. He has proven time and time again that he is the strongest and most agile of all the pack. Räv found Snö as a pup in the mountains between the Grizzly Hills and the Howling Fjord. The Clan Frostfury banner depicts the face of Snö. His white fur makes him perfect for hunting in the snowy parts of Skaliga. Skugga * Gender: Male * Age: 5 * Size: A bit smaller than Snö * Eye Color: Blue * Fur Color: Black Skugga meaning Shadow in Vrykul, is the younger brother of Snö and acts as the enforcer of Snö's leadership over the other Direwolves of Ard Skaliga. He was found by Räv in the mountains along with Snö. His fur is midnight black, which makes perfect for stealth in the pitch black night. Död * Gender: Male * Age: 4 * Size: As big as a massive Grizzly * Eye Color: Yellow * Fur Color: Black Död meaning Death in Vrykul, is the dark protector of Räv. This massive midnight black bear is the guard of the gates of Caer Snöfal, only allowing past those that the Vrykul Guard have checked. Kodlak * Gender: Male * Age: 3 * Size: Average Grizzly Size * Eye Color: Yellow * Fur Color: Brown Kodlak is the youngest of Räv's bears. Kodlak usually walks the halls of Caer Snöfal, watching for intruders or playing with Snö, Ragnar and Dalore. Mounts Taeligosa * Gender: Female * Age: 100+ * Size: Average Drake Size * Eye Color: Yellow * Scale Color: Blue/White Taeligosa is the Blue Drake that Hodir raised from an egg and ordered to serve Räv as a mount when he made Räv his champion. Taeligosa has grown very close to Räv and is extremely loyal and protective of him. In her Half-Vrykul form she goes by the name Israseri, which means Ice Rage in Vrykul. Räv made her the Archmage of the Yrkvinn Akademi, because of her strong control over all kinds of magic. Companions Hjärta * Genter: Female * Age: 12 * Size: Average Raven Size * Eye Color: White * Feather Color: Raven Black Hjärta menaing Heart in Vrykul, is the childhood companion of Räv. Hjärta is an old raven that always has Räv's back. He is the eyes and ears of the Jarl and nothing gets by that Hjärta doesn't see. Trivia * Räv is a northern mead only man. * He is uncomfortable around Magic users that he does not know. * Looks older for his age because of the Vrykul blood. * Räv was tricked into joining The Wolfcult. * Räv actually means Fox in Swedish. * In Character his accent is very Scandinavian. * In game Vrykul Language for Räv is a mixture of Icelandic and Swedish. * The culture for Räv is a mixture of Viking/Skandanavian, Celtic, Gaelic and Germanic. * If you want something to do with his story/clan please message me on my Wikia User page, Laloriaran Dynar, or in game. Category:Vrykul Category:Grand Alliance Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Half Breed Category:Storm Peaks Category:Shaman Category:Northrend Category:Human Category:Clan Frostfury Category:House of Wulfhart Category:Sons of Hodir Category:Vrykul Pantheon Category:Ulfhednar Category:Skaliga Isles